Talk:Mind's Eye of the Kagura
Unique ability I thought this was a specific technique of Karin, Not just the act of sensing chakra? --Rikudou Geass (talk) 05:38, 28 August 2009 (UTC) English name? Someone told me that the english name for this is on one of those new Naruto TCG cards or watever theyre called, and he said it was named: Ninja Art: Seishogan? Is this true? Cuz if so it's kinda cool XD AMTNinja (talk) 02:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hiden Jutsu? Wouldn't this technique be a kekkai genkai exclusive to her? Because Sasuke said that she has a unique power and no one else possesses it. :The third databook says it's hiden, not a kekkei genkai. ''~SnapperT '' 00:47, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Uzumaki Hey do you think this jutsu is passed down in the Uzumaki Clan, after all Karin is a member of it and the jutsu is classified as Hiden. (talk) 05:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Possible, but not all that likely. Karin was born in and grew up in a small village (not Uzushiogakure) and for this to be an Uzumaki technique, there would have to have been another Uzumaki there to teach her. Currently, we simply don't know and will most likely have to wait for the 4th Databook, which probably won't release until the series ends. Skitts (talk) 05:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Also, to add onto Skitts answer, we don't know her exact parentage so, for all we know, it could have been from a parent from a different clan. Joshbl56 05:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Why would someone from a different clan teach her a hiden jutsu? Well Karin was a little girl she can't have migrated to that small village after the destruction of Uzushiogakure by herself can she? The jutsu seems to have developed naturally. (talk) 05:50, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not saying it would have been random but since we don't know her parentage, we wouldn't know if one of her parents were from a clan that has a hiden jutsu. It's all speculation when it comes to where she was taught this technique so lets wait until it's (ever) revealed. Joshbl56 06:00, March 30, 2012 (UTC) So do new databooks cover and re-explain jutsu in previous databooks? (talk) 06:04, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Not quite. Sometimes they're mentioned again in other related techniques, or in the characters profile. Omnibender - Talk - 01:44, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Confusion.... So this jutsu's actual effect is confusing me. What seperates it from the the other chakra sensing techniques? Is it like the picture? Can she see the actual area around the targets? Is it similar to clairvoyance? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 04:45, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :We don't know. The reason why we have another, generic chakra sensing technique article is because this one is supposed to be a hiden technique, unlikely to be the way so many characters sense chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 13:09, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Innate Skill vs Learned Technique In the fourth databook, Karin's character profile (pg. 067) it strongly hints that she inherently had the ability. TO QUOTE: "Once, in a village destroyed by the flames of war, a young girl stood unscathed. She said, 'I knew a lot of people were approaching.' This is how Orochimaru came to bring Karin to Otogakure. Karin began serving the Sound with her sharp sensory skills and clear thinking." Then on the same page there's another thing pointing to a screen shot of her sensing people with the below explanation: "In chakra type and quantity, Karin was blessed with sensory powers that surpass ocular jutsu." There's also a third quote (pg. 230) on Mind's Eye of the Kagura(METK)'s page in the box on titled "Investigative Jutsu: Locating a Target" that pertains to sensory in general: "There are also methods that search for the chakra given off by the target, but this is a skill only superior sensory-type ninja can attain." I think both of these effectively sums up the age old question about Mind's Eye of the Kagura, and chakra sensing in general: That they can be either an innate technique or learned skill. So unless I'm somehow wrong in my findings, the pages should be updated. Skarrj (talk) 03:21, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Sha no Sho is the third databook, a fourth databook has yet to be published. When Karin was introduced, she was the only sensory-type ninja around, others that sensed in a way similar to hers only came around during the Five Kage Sumit arc. I see the ability to sense similar to how one's chakra affinity. Even if you don't have an affinity for it, you can learn it. You may not be as good as someone who has an affinity for it, but you can learn it. I don't see how and of that changes the situation of this jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 12:25, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I guess he would like it mentioned that some people are born sensors and others aren't but can learn it in their lives, unless it already is--Elveonora (talk) 12:48, February 6, 2014 (UTC)